Sidewalks
by NoCheatersAllowed
Summary: Three years ago Draco Malfoy was banished from the wizarding world, what’s his life been like since then? And since when is Harry Potter so bloody friendly? HP/DM slash.


**Hi this is my first Harry Potter story and my first slash fic, I apologize now for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary : Three years ago Draco Malfoy was banished from the wizarding world, what's his life been like since then? And since when is Harry Potter so bloody friendly?**

* * *

" my my aren't' you a sight for sore eyes" he smirked.

"shush you" she groaned.

" I'm making breakfast, you want some?" he asked, as he opened the curtains, grinning at his friends response.

"oi" she shouts "who said you could open those?" she glared, though not having the desired affect considering the state of her appearance, hair disarray, make- up smudged, she wasn't scary at all.

" I did" he grinned " my house, my curtains, now about the breakfast?"

She glared, than blushed as her stomach rumbled and answered the question for her " fine, but there better be sausages" she pointed a finger threateningly. He laughed. Oh how she despised him.

"of course you're majesty and would you like eggs with that?"

"screw you" she growled, as she raised herself of the couch and patted down her hair, glaring as he laughed once again, she growled louder and stomped off to the bathroom.

" no thankyou" he replied loudly " you're really not my type" he cackled as he heard the door slam.

He laughed once again at his friends antics and walked over to his kitchen, pulling out the sausages and eggs from the fridge, he set about preparing a gourmet breakfast.

If you'd asked him three years ago to make breakfast, he would have hexed you three ways to next Sunday, for simply back in those days a Malfoy most certainly did not cook or do any housework for that matter.

But things had most definitely changed since then , Draco Malfoy was now a highly respected citizen and the most well paid event's coordinator in New York. Oh yes Draco Malfoy was bumming it with the muggles as they'd say. He at the time of course had had no choice in the matter, as the ministry and courts had banished him from the wizarding world for good, along with all other Death Eaters who'd played a part in the war, but had not committed any murders or used any unforgivable. Any other Death Eaters got the kiss.

So considering, Draco Malfoy was quite pleased with his sentence, at first adjusting to life without a wand, no money and no friends had been difficult, but being the cunning determined Slytherin he was, he soon worked his way up, he got a job in a coffee shop, at first he had no idea what he was doing, and was quite embarrassed as he stuttered his way through apologies when he spilt drinks or got orders confused, but luckily his boss Janette was a kind woman, who'd not only given him a job but a place to stay for free above the coffee shop until he was up on his feet, she gave him multiple chances simply because he was such a handsome boy. He eventually got the hang of things, and grew to like his job and his customers.

Janette had been quite angered to realise that, such a handsome boy was not studying for a better life and had promptly enrolled him in a near by community college, Draco had no idea as what to study, but apparently Janette thought best to put him in business, as he was smart enough and cunning enough, however he was free to change courses, when he'd figured it out.

Draco had been surprised to find an old friend also enrolled at this community college. Pansy Parkinson had also been banished from the wizarding world, all the banished Death Eaters were supposed to have been banished into different countries and states, so there could be no colluding, but apparently the ministry were to incompetent and had simply put the two in different zip codes with the same community college in common. Bloody fools they were.

Around that time Janette's nephew, had gotten engaged and his fiancée was having a hard time planning the wedding, so Pansy and Draco had offered to help, having watched many a ball and luncheons being prepared in their lifetimes they knew the procedure well.

It was then they discovered quite the flair for planning and organizing, they'd done such a wonderful job, that Janette had recommended them to every newly engaged couple to enter the shop and soon they became very in demand.

Pansy decided the best thing for them would be to move to America and start their own events company, Draco had been reluctant at first but had eventually agreed and left a broken hearted but very proud Janette behind.

He's never looked back since. He actually loved living the muggle life, there was something so freeing about doing things manually and muggle technology was rather brilliant, especially cell phones and computers, he didn't miss having a wand at all to be honest. He even loved cleaning, great stress relief he'd found, and by gods muggle men were so much more attractive, those gyms certainly improved a mans physique.

Seeing that the sausages were almost cooked, Draco cracked the eggs into the fry pan and added the tomatoes, jumping back slightly as the pan spat up a bit of juice, he hummed as he placed the sausages on to the plates two each and then waited a moment before adding the eggs and tomatoes.

"hmm that smells so good" Pansy said as she left the bathroom a trail of steam let out behind her as she came to sit at the breakfast bar, she was wrapped only in a towel but neither cared.

"you feel better?" Draco asked kindly as he set a plate down in front of her and handed her a knife and fork.

"much better darling" she smiled gratefully, before cutting a piece of sausage and daintily placing it in her mouth.

"good, so I want to call the team into today and just do a final review of sorts to make sure everything goes to plan" Draco said, before placing his own piece of sausage in his mouth.

Pansy nodded " yes good idea, especially after what happened last time"

"exactly, the media will be strictly controlled this time, luckily it didn't completely ruin our reputation"

"I know sweetie , now let's eat our breakfast before it gets cold, and we shall discuss it in the car" Pansy said impatiently, she was bloody hungry.

* * *

It was just after lunch and they'd called everyone into the boardroom for the final review.

"ok Duncan you start" Draco ordered, with a wave of his hand.

The tall brunette gave a small smile and began " ok so the security should be all set, there are two guards at the gates, two in the parking lot, two at the front and back entrances, one at the bar and eight on the grounds total, there are twenty or so small un noticeable cameras that cover every angle as well"

"ok that's brilliant, good work dunc" Draco smiled and Duncan blushed at the compliment, he was a very shy kid, and at nineteen was also the youngest. " what about you jess?"

Jessica was a petite blonde with a hell of a temper when need be " the cakes done, as are all the pastries and tarts, and the entrée's and main courses are all ready to get started"

Draco nodded "Pans?"

"the brides in hair and make-up as we speak, and the crew are almost finished setting the tables, so we should head over soon"

"and lucky last, Mitch?"

Mitchell tall, sandy blonde hair, with peircings and sharp blue eyes, he was gorgeous and Draco had certainly taken notice, sadly he was straight, so Pansy thought it was only fair that she have a crack and she did, they lasted a week, but still managed to work well together "the entertainments all taken care of mate" he was also Australian, it added to his charm.

"as for me, the groom is roaring to go, and thanks to my diet plan he's lost well over twenty pounds" Draco said proudly, grinning at the applause he received, bunch of bloody suck ups they were. "ok let's do this" he said with a clap.

* * *

Six hours later Draco was standing by the bar, the wedding had passed without a problem and they were now onto the reception the speeches had also passed and now all was left was for the guests to get drunk and go home, Draco gave it another two hours tops.

"oh Draco darling, you really should step away from the bar and mingle" Pansy suggested with an irritated sigh, he always did this, he never let loose once, always so bloody up tight "who knows you might meet someone"

"I doubt it Pans" Draco sighed "besides we're supposed to still be working, or have you forgotten?" he asked eyeing her glass of red.

"of course I haven't bloody forgotten, I'm a professional Draco" Pansy snapped slightly "but I still know how to have fun" she glared and spun on her heel and headed off to have said fun.

"I know how to have fun" the blonde muttered and glared down into his drink.

"is that so?" a husky voice said from behind him sending shivers down his spine.

Turning around to face the man Draco almost choked in his own spit, at seeing the man standing so close, there was something very familiar about this man, jet black hair, forest green eyes a small jagged scar on his forehead…oh my gods "Potter?"

Potter smirked "my god I think he's got it"

Asshole.

"what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"tsk, Draco is that anyway to speak to a guest?" Potter asked stepping by Draco and leaning against the bar.

Remembering himself Draco straightened "I do apologize Potter, you've taken me off guard is all"

Potter nodded "of course I understand and to answer your question Draco, this is my cousins wedding"

"oh" Draco said dumbly.

"I must congratulate you Draco, seems Dudley lost quite a bit of weight because of you, he's much less snide now" Potter said smiling at the blonde "now don't you think you should answer my question?"

"err…what was that again?" Draco asked, he blushed at realizing how much of a fool he was acting.

Harry found the blush rather adorable. "you said you knew how to have fun, and I asked if it was true"

Blushing once again the blonde answered. "oh um yes it is"

"you don't sound very sure of yourself Draco" Harry replied, leaning in closer and congratulating himself when that blush re- appeared on the blondes face once again.

"I assure you it's quite true" the blonde stuttered, the closeness of potter was knocking his senses around "shouldn't you be hexing me by now?"

"what? Why would I do that?" Harry asked genuinely confused.

"well it's just the last time I seen you, you were cheering as I was banished from the wizarding world" Draco replied a little confused at Potters reaction.

"well yes at the time I was stoked" Harry replied matter of factly "but you've been punished enough, and you've seem to have grown, you're a lot less spoilt then I remember"

" oh um thank you I guess" the blonde mumbled, looking away uncomfortably, he jumped as a warm hand enveloped his own.

"c'mon then, lets have fun. Since you're so good at it" Harry grinned and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Potter" Draco snapped alarmed "what in gods name are you doing? Potter? Potter?"

"you must really like my last name huh?" Harry laughed, as he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and clasped his hand in Draco's.

"Oh my gods Potter" Draco whispered, scandalized at his situation "you let me go this instant"

Harry's grip tightened "I thought you said you knew how to have fun?"

The slighter man glared "this is not my idea of fun"

"well it's mine" Harry pouted "humour me…please"

Draco huffed, but let himself be led around the dance floor.

"still have a temper I see?"

"not all things change Potter"

"Harry"

"what?"

The brunette smiled patiently "call me Harry…please"

"but why?"

"because I want you to"

"oh ok" the blonde nodded.

"say it" the brunette demanded.

"what?" Draco asked confused.

"say my name"

"Harry" it sounded foreign to the both of them. Harry liked it. Draco didn't. It would take some getting used to.

"better get used to it"

"oh and why's that?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Leaning in Harry tightened his grip and whispered in Draco's ear "because pretty soon I'm going to have you underneath me, screaming my name" he nipped aT the blondes ear and then promptly released him, walking off the dance floor and out the back entrance.

It was then that Draco realized the song had ended and that he was standing in the middle of the dance floor catching fly's. he snapped his mouth shut and stalked off the dance floor. Fucking _Potter._

"Draco love?" Pansy inquired, surprised at her friends demeanour "where's the fire?" she asked as he stalked passed her and out the back entrance. "ok then, not in the mood to answer I see" but followed him out none the less.

Draco stopped in the middle of the patio, looking around he couldn't see that damned _Potter_ anywhere, Bloody ponce must've apparated.

"Draco are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed"

Oh how he hated that damned _Potter_.

* * *

**Ok what'd you think should I continue? **

**Please review and let me know, constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
